Pam
Pam "Piccolo Pam" is a character in Ghostgirl, and is the first ghost Charlotte meets. Appearence Pam has long curly orange hair, with souless eyes, her outfit is a Kelly-Green majorette uniform. Personality Pam is kind and sweet to anyone, however when Charlotte didn't attend the haunting, she (like the rest of Dead Ed) shunned her. She seems to have a good sense of humor. Pre-mortem An unspecified number of years prior to the first book, Pam was at a state-wide marching band competion. In the middle of a solo (where she was showing off), she tripped and swallowed her piccolo, causing her to choke on it and die. Ghostgirl First seen on Chapter 3, Pam was in the school intake office, to escort Charlotte to Dead Ed. She ignored her until she was processed, where she told Charlotte that she was dead. After she introduced herself and told Charlotte how she had died, Pam went back with Charlotte to Mr. Brain's classroom. When Deadhead Jerry fell asleep during the orientation film, she closed his eyes. After the lession, Pam escorted her to the Dead Ed side of cafeteria, where they got lunch, sat down at a table, and talking about how resolution one has to do. She even told Charlotte about how DJ, Suzy, and CoCo died. At Hawthorne Manor, she escorted Charlotte to the manor's library, where the meeting was going on. She suggested that Charlotte had a plan about saving Hawthorne Manor from being sold. Prue reluctedly accepted. The next night while everyone was preparing for the haunting, Prue forced Pam to look out for Charlotte. After that everyone shunned Charlotte for not only not being at the manor, but associating with the Living (which is not allowed by almost any circumstances). After Charlotte offered a dream catcher, Pam denied the gift, and later on she assissted Prue and the other Dead Ed kids to make a whirlpool, thus making the Fall Ball canceled. After Charlotte made a plan where the Fall Ball's location should be at the manor. Pam accepted her idea in order to make it up to code. At the dance she and the other Dead Ed kids crashed the party, Prue's backstory was known, Charlotte gave up her kiss with Damen, she and the Dead Ed kids became visible, danced with the Living, and passed to the Afterlife. Ghostgirl: Homecoming She and the other Dead Ed kids became interns for Mr. Markov's phone bank for troubled kids. She was reunited with her second grade music teacher Mr. Paroda (who taught her the picolo) and was assigned an apartment. When she and Prue became suspisious of Maddy, they skipped work and try to find Charlotte, only to find Scarlet and was told of what happend to Petula. Once at Homecoming, as Charlotte was about to possessed Petula, she helped Charlotte fight Maddy. After the fight, she, along with Charlotte, Prue, Scarlet, and Green Gary, found Petula, just as Virginia died. Pam told her not to stray off the path. She later came back to the Afterlife with Prue and Charlotte. Ghostgirl: Lovesick On the last day at the phone bank, she along with Prue didn't agree with Charlotte dating Eric, stating that Charlotte would be up to her old tricks that she did in the first book with Damen. Once at the phone bank Markov assigned her Wendy Anderson for the last project before moving on. She and Prue later insulted the Wendy's by writing things that the Wendy's were scared of. She, Prue, and CoCo were at the gym during the mock trial for Petula. After that, she helped Charlotte find out who was possessing Darcy's body. At Prom she helped Prue and Charlotte rig the camera, only to find out that Maddy was the one who did this to Darcy. Maddy was sent back to Dead Ed due to dying again. She and Prue were at Scarlet's preformance, and the crowning of Petula and her date, giving the Wendy's they're comeuppances. After the Prom, they headed back to the Afterlife, where she saw Mr. Brain give his job to Charlotte. Trivia * Pam became the first person to befriend Charlotte in Dead Ed. * Her last name has never been mentioned. * Is the only Dead Ed student who's death has been described in detail.Category:CharactersCategory:FemaleCategory:Dead Ed Students